


Make me feel safe

by pagel_paul



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sick Fic, established relationship i think, hmm what else, its literally just a pure fluff sick fic man theres not much to say, mitsuki has a cold, nagi doesnt know how to cook, nagi likes using pet names, pure fluff, unhygienic kissing.. in the year 2020? yikes bro, wrote this while sleep deprived and while desperately wantimg someone to make soup for me, yamato is a functional adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagel_paul/pseuds/pagel_paul
Summary: Mitsuki's come down with a cold, and Nagi is determined to help him get better.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Make me feel safe

Nagi Rokuya was a kind man who cared deeply about his best friend, Mitsuki. So, of course, he was very worried when his friend had gotten sick.

"Please, just one kiss - it can't hurt, right?" 

"I already told you. I'm sick. It's only a cold, but having one member out of commission is already bad enough!" Mitsuki was tucked into bed under layers of blankets with a tissue box next to him, so his attempts to look threatening failed miserably.

Nagi had been craving attention all day, but it was a cruel world and Mitsuki had come down with a cold. Oh, what had he done in a past life to make God punish him in such a way? 

"Yes, yes, I understand that… logically, you're sick, so we can't kiss, because I'll get sick. Right?" Nagi ran his hands through his hair.

"Yep, you got it."

"Ah… so what is there to do?" He thought for a few minutes while Mitsuki closed his eyes and started to snore.

"I've got it! My darling, I've got it! All you have to do is get better!"

Mitsuki, who didn't appear to be pleased about being woken up, simply replied with a 'yeah, obviously'. 

Nagi left the room and turned off the lights behind him, wishing Mitsuki a good sleep, and he began formulating his plan. What was used to treat a cold? Plenty of rest and medicine, but he already had that. Hydration and eating properly! There was clearly only one correct answer: Soup. Problem was…

Nagi texted the i7 groupchat, asking for simple soup recipes. Tsumugi came in clutch and sent him a link to a chicken and rice soup she claimed she'd "made since she was a child" and "incredibly simple" and "you really just let it simmer for a bit, it's not that hard".

So Nagi screwed it up. The chicken turned out pink and slimy, which he had a suspicion wouldn't do wonders for Mitsuki's health. There he was, with a pot of inedible sludge and Mitsuki was still sleeping. Pondering what to do next, he got a text from none other than Yamato. 

**_Y:_ ** _ heard you were looking for soup!  _

__ **_N_ ** _ : Yes… I have tried time and time again, but I am simply a catastrophe in the kitchen! My dear Mitsuki will never get better at this rate. _

__ **_Y:_ ** _ yo, relax. ive got a friend who makes killer soup. ill meet u outside your house in a few. _

Oh, how caring his friends were! Nagi got dressed and waited for Yamato to show up. Once he did, they started walking.

"Where are we going?" Nagi spoke first.

"We're here already." Yamato unceremoniously stopped and stood in front of a convenience store. Oh, was his friend working? It would be bad to interrumpt them during their shift, though.

Yamato led him through aisles as if he'd lived in that store his whole life, and they arrived at the canned food aisle. "Meet my good friend", Yamato said, "Mr. Campbell." He grabbed two cans of soup, promptly paid for them and left. On the walk back, he gave Nagi instructions on how to properly reheat the soup in the microwave. It wasn't that hard, after all.

A few minutes later, he had a tray with a warm bowl of soup and two bottles of water. Mitsuki was still sleeping, so Nagi had to nudge him awake. 

"Mornin.. what time is it? Am I late for something?" Mitsuki stumbled on his words.

"Ah, it's only 7pm. Take it easy, honey, you're sick." 

Mitsuki accepted the soup and water, and sat up slightly to properly eat lt. Nagi watched lovingly as Mitsuki ate everything he could. Even when sick, he was still adorable. 

"Thanks a bunch, Nagi! I was really starting to get hungry. I had no idea you could cook this well, either." He was more awake after eating, and his eyes watered in appreciation.

"Ahaha.. yeah.. cook. Anyways, remember to rest well and drink the medicine! Now go back to sleep, I'll be here if you need me, my love!" 

Nagi pulled out his phone and started mindlessly scrolling. Curiously, Mitsuki was still awake and just staring at him. Not like Nagi minded, it was just odd. After a good while of just staring, Mitsuki spoke up. 

"I feel safe around you." Just a short sentence, but he spent a while thinking it over. Nagi smiled as widely as he could.

"Why, thank you! It's my job to make you feel safe and loved, after all." He boasted.

"Thanks a bunch, really. Even when I'm weak and vulnerable… you're still there for me." Mitsuki clearly enunciated his words, like he'd been practicing. Nagi was honestly about to cry.

"Well, uh, you know.. it's no problem. I do it because I love you so much! Hope you know how important you are to me." 

Mitsuki nodded wisely, and now content, sunk back into the bed and went back to dozing off. Nagi, meanwhile, was in cloud nine. His soup-related efforts had ended up being well worth it. He liked being a source of comfort for Mitsuki. As if he could sense how much he was thinking about him, Mitsuki opened one eye.

"Nagi."

"Yes, love?'

"Can I kiss you?

"Of course, Mitsuki." Nagi had to hold back his giggling. He lowered himself to where he was level with the bed, and Mitsuki kissed him. It wasn't going to be the last time, that's for sure.

The next day, Nagi woke up with a sore throat. They both ended up getting scolded by Tsumugi, for getting sick.


End file.
